


A Hale Pack Halloween

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles celebrate Halloween in their own slightly evil fashion. And Erica helps.</p><p>This was a quick Tumblr head canon, but I liked it and decided to expand. And Erica made more sense than Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hale Pack Halloween

“Help me. Please help me.” Stiles crawls out onto the front porch of his father’s house, leaving bloody handprints, holding out a hand, beseeching his possible saviors, before  he finally passes out. His face has bits of skin hanging off, and the bleeding claw marks show through his shirt, fresh and glistening.

The children have backed up off the porch onto the stairs, gathered close together, gasping. He’s happy to hear the gasp of parents as well and what sounds like panicked whispers.

Suddenly, he feels Peter behind him and can picture the faces in his audience as Peter, shifted into his weird beta werewolf shape, growls and pulls Stiles back into the house, slamming the door after them.

“Ouch,” he says, rubbing his stomach. “I’m really going to be black and blue after being pulled over the door jam a hundred times.”

“Sorry, love,” Peter says, lisping around his teeth. “Next time, I can grab your shirt collar and pull you back that way. But it might be hard on your neck.” He checks his make-up, making sure the fake blood is still around his mouth. He can’t shift back to human with the makeup on, or it’ll smear on his differently shaped face.

“Yeah, let’s try that next time. Hey, Erica, you’re up!” he calls watching as she flounces out of the kitchen area, eating a candy bar.

“We got any left out there?” she asks, grabbing the candy bowl by the front door and looking through the peep hole. “Yup, I think they’re in shock.”

She adjusts the headband holding the sequined black cat ears in her hair and pushes up her breasts as she opens the door. “Well, hi there, trick or treaters and parents of the little goblins! Happy Halloween! Who wants candy?” she calls shaking the bowl and watching for who is checking out the bowl and who is checking out her costume.

A couple of older kids come up and shyly hold out their sacks and Erica puts two of the large sized chocolate bars in each bag. When the kids behind them hear their quiet “Wow, thank you!” they become brave and most come up as well.

One man has to practically drag up his daughter, who looks about eight and still stinks of fear, presenting her to Erica while obviously staring at her breasts as they try to escape her tight corset. “Wow, that was some show, kinda scared all of us. But you don’t look scary,” he says with a leer. “That’s a very cute kitty costume.”

“Thank you,” she says, giving him a smile that her friends know means back-the-fuck-off. She raises an eyebrow and gently tugs the tail, mouth in a little moue. “You should see how the tail’s attached.” Erica gives his daughter extra chocolate bars and tells her, “You look terrific, that’s a wonderful Ironman costume.”

“Well, it’s what she wanted, I thought she should have a girl costume, you know and…”

“It’s a perfect costume for a smart, strong girl. Girls kick ass, right?”

The little girl looks up at Erica and smiles, whispering, “Yeah.”

“Have fun, honey,” she says and gets ready to go back into the house when she hears a woman who stayed on the sidewalk clear her throat.

“Excuse me, miss?” she says as she walks up to Erica. A man with her takes a little boy’s hand and walks to the next house shaking his head and muttering, “Let it go, Janet.”

“Yes?” Erica says, unmoving from her place on the sidewalk.

“Don’t you think that little display is a bit intense for children?” the woman asks, crossing her arms over her chest..

 _Hmm, that’s what self-righteous disapproval smells like._ “No, not really. They only started it around seven o’clock and by that time, the little kids are done coming around. And kids _are_ able to understand that Halloween is pretend,” Erica answers, with a shrug.

She huffs and gives Erica a judgmental look. “Well, I don’t think it’s right and believe me, I’m going to let the police know and maybe there’s some kind of ordinance against this type of spectacle!”

“Well, you should go ahead and do that. When you talk with the sheriff, be sure to tell them it’s his son, Stiles. At least he’ll know what house you’re talking about.” Erica glances down the sidewalk and says, “I have to go now, there’s another group of kids coming soon. You have yourself a real good night, okay?”

 

Back in the living room, Erica slams the bowl of candy down on the table. Stiles and Peter stop kissing and look over at her.

“You okay, honey?” Peter asks, untangling from Stiles and running a hand through her long curls.

“Yeah, just some people are assholes, you know?” she says, sitting on the arm of the sofa to give her feet a momentary break. “Why can’t people just have a fun holiday?”

“Yeah, we know, people suck. What’s up out there?”

Erica shakes her head, clearing her thoughts and comes back with a bright smile. “There’s two groups coming, one on each side. Should be here any time. And they look like the youngest might be ten or twelve. I think we pull out the stops.”

Peter stretches and checks his make up in the mirror before turning to Stiles. “What’ll you give me if I make someone pee themselves?”

Stiles dips his fingers into bowl of fake blood and adds a little more to the “cuts” on his face and wipes more around Peter’s mouth. “Tell you what, you make ‘em wet their pants and I’ll do you while you’re wolfed out, freaky ears and eyebrows and all.”

“Stiles, the idea of a bet is that you don’t want to lose. And it’s not supposed to be something you normally do anyway,” Erica says, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Mind your own business, dear,” Peter says and then tilts his head. “They’re here. Ready, love?”

Stiles nods and takes his place, ready to crawl out the door.

Erica stands safely to the side and watches the theatrics, listening to the pitiful crying and Peter’s impressively scary roar. After Stiles is tossed (gently) back into the house, they wait until they hear screams and running down the street.

Then Erica opens the door and she and Stiles stand on the front porch, watching Peter chase the group of children down the street. Stiles wraps an arm around Erica as she inhales and gets a whiff of ammonia along with the fear and excitement. “Damn, I love Halloween.”


End file.
